


Memory Lane

by seohla



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Juyeon is not an idol but a university student, Non-Idol AU, roller coaster ride of happenings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seohla/pseuds/seohla
Summary: In which you recall those memories you had with Juyeon, from the happy ones to not-so-happy ones.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon (The Boyz)/Original Character(s), Lee Juyeon (The Boyz)/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Memory Lane

**I saw you at the coffee shop, as I was there as well. You probably didn’t even notice my presence as your gaze was fixed on the menu that was placed on the wall. I took a sip of my coffee before going back on finishing my paperworks that I didn’t notice you already left.**

**Remember those days wherein we would walk side by side at the beach? I miss those moments of us.**

“What are you thinking of?” I asked as we sat down on the sand, watching and enjoying the sound of ocean waves as we got tired from walking. “I’m just so happy to be here with you. I wish we could always do this.” he said softly, still holding my hand but tighter this time while looking straight into the ocean. I looked at him, examined his features. His blue hair, more like an indigo type of blue, a little long as it almost reaches his hazelnut eyes, those long eyelashes which I used to envy a lot but now that’s one of the things about him that I love the most. His skin, a bit tan but is glowing once it hits the sun. His lips especially his liptails, and those dimples appearing especially when his lips stretch. He was…. breathtaking to say the least.

**Remember when we’re still in university? I miss those moments of us.**

“See you in 3 weeks.” I said, clutching harder on the strap of my tote bag looking at him. “See you, don’t forget to message me every time you finished studying hm?” he said as he was holding my free hand, rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

“How’s your exams?” I asked him as we’re at our favorite coffee shop near the university. Finals are already done so there weren’t a lot of students here. “It was hard but I managed to answer all the items tho.” he said, taking a bite of his favorite cake.

“I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” he said before placing a kiss on my forehead, engulfing me into a warm big hug. I hugged him back, burying my face on his chest and the scent of his perfume lingered around me. I flashed a smile at him before entering my apartment. I never felt this happy over with someone.

**It was just you and me against the world. I miss those moments wherein you would always make me feel like you’re so lucky to have me.**

“Why are you still awake? It’s 4am.” I asked groggily over the phone. “I’m outside your place. Early morning breakfast with me?” he said. I didn’t even bother changing my pajamas as I headed outside and I saw him standing beside his car. He stood there, almost six foot tall in his pajamas and a gray hoodie. Cute. He handed me one of his hoodies as it was still cold and foggy and I forgot to bring one.

“Thank you.” he said as we were waiting for the sun to rise, we were sitting at the back of his pick-up. “For what?” I asked, looking at him. He moved closer next to me, tugging a strand of hair behind my ear before getting both of my hands. “For everything. For being there for me through my good and bad days. For always being a helping hand. For being my significant other. For being my emotional support. For not giving up on me.” he then kissed the knuckles of my hands. “I’m so lucky to have you. I hope we’ll stay like this, forever.” I felt tears from my eyes as he was telling me all of this. I gave him a soft peck on the lips before hugging him. “I love you, always.” I said, just in time when the sun has already risen.

**But as time passed by, I felt something different.**

“Thank god you finally answered. Where were you? I’ve been calling you nonstop since this morning. What happened?” I asked him through the phone, worried was seen on my voice. “Nothing. I slept the whole day. I’ll talk to you later okay?” he said ending the call without even letting me reply. I suddenly got confused.

“Hey.” I called him, about to wave my hand in his direction as I saw him in the hallways, but he walked straight as if I’m not there. As if he didn’t even see me. As if I don’t matter nor exist in his life. 

**He avoided me. He’s avoiding me for days. He didn’t even bother letting me in on his apartment that once was my second home. I felt something. I feel that you’re slowly drifting away from me and I don’t even know why.**

“Cheers to your 3rd anniversary.” I said to myself as I sat alone at a restaurant, waiting for you for nearly 5 hours. I don’t know if you received my text that morning or you received it but you can’t just reply.

Ï walked outside of the restaurant, hopeless and tired. Then I saw you running as if you’re running for your life towards me. Heck, I am your life, you said it. I’m just not sure if it’s still me until now.

“I’m sorry. I got caught up with my final requirements in class that I just saw your message. I’m sorry I got busy.” you said, still panting from running so fast. And at that same moment, I simply mumbled an “It’s okay. Happy Anniversary.” before walking past through you with tears in my eyes.

**We didn’t speak to each other for weeks after that. I got busy with school and so did you, I guess.**

“Hey. Are you busy after class?” you suddenly called me after weeks. God probably knows how much I miss your voice, how I miss talking to you, how I miss you. “Nope. Why?” “Meet me at the grounds.” you said before ending the call. You didn’t even let me respond. Without even “I miss you”

**That afternoon, I walked towards the university grounds. At the same spot you asked me to be your girlfriend. I saw you standing there, showing no emotions. I suddenly felt so anxious, because every step brings me closer to our breakup.**

“Hey.” I said softly, almost like a whisper. There’s a strong gut feeling from me that this will not turn out good. “Let’s end this.” you said, looking straight into my eyes, holding no expressions. At that moment, I started to feel something bad was about to happen because you would always look at me with loving eyes. I was so confused. I asked myself why. “Is there something wrong? Did something bad happen?” “Did I do something wrong?” I keep on asking him questions. I was close to crying, heck I probably look like a mess infront of him. “I just don’t love you anymore. I don’t see my future with you. You deserve someone better than me.” you said looking down. “No. You’re joking. Please. Let’s fix this. Let me help you.” I said crying while holding his hands hoping it will help but no. He let go of my hands. “Be happy for me, always.” you said before walking away from me. Walking away without even saying sorry. I guess that’s our farewell.

**It’s been 4 years and you still look the same when I saw you at the coffee shop. The same guy that I used to love. And will always love. I hope that you’re happy, always.**

**Author's Note:**

> yep! uhh first fic ever to post here my apologies if there are any errors but I swear I wrote this for hours and even proofread it a lot of times hehehehe


End file.
